Bard Tales: King's Birthday
by Blackstaff
Summary: Arriving in Suzail, Bowie and Sawyer find the first of the three Harper recruits. King Azoun throws a ball in honor of his and Sawyer's Birthday, but not all goes entirely as planned...
1. Arriving in Suzail

Ches 27 1365 DR, Year of the Sword

**I Arriving in Suzail I**

It was a quiet morning during Malcolm's watch at the city gates. He stared up at the clear blue sky, thanking the Morninglord for such a beautiful day.

Malcolm Dempsray, a young handsome purple dragon knight who stood at five and a half feet, guarded the northern city gate during the day. He secured his scale mail armor over his slim body, then ran a hand through his long brown hair. "How the sun shines brightly over Suzail," he whispered under his breath as he looked down the road that led to the Starwater River.

He was just about to run and grab Irvine and Minerva, when in the distance he spotted two figures on the road walking towards the gate. "I wonder what they want?" Malcolm asked, placing a hand on his short sword.

Malcolm's comrades, Irvine and Minerva emerged from inside the city and walked to the young knight.

Donned in grey scale armor with the holy symbol of Helm etched in the middle, the seven foot tall slim black haired guard named Irvine saw Malcolm looking down the road. "Is everything all right?"

"There's someone coming down the road," answered Malcolm.

Minerva shook her head. She had sandy-blond hair with thick eyelashes and a small-bridged nose. Like Irvine, she too was dressed in grey scale armor that bore Helm's symbol on the front. She wasn't quite as tall as Irvine, but she did stand a couple of inches above Malcolm's height. "It's probably nothing. Just a couple of merchants from Arabel."

Malcolm continued to stare down the road, ignoring Minerva's comment. He watched as the two strangers drew closer to the city gate. One of them appeared to be a halfling. A stout little fellow with curly hair. The other appeared to be a young man dressed in leathers with red hair.

Irvine also noticed the two strangers coming closer. "You two stay here, I'm going to speak with them." Malcolm and Minerva stood quietly while Irvine went walking down the road.

"A hoy there," shouted the seven-foot tall guard," What business do you have here in Suzail?"

Malcolm noticed the halfling turn to the young man, then look in Irvine's direction. "My companion and I came from Shadowdale and have traveled almost three weeks through your beautiful kingdom to come to Suzail. We came here to your beautiful to look for someone." Malcolm noted the halfling's loud voice that sounded something like a street evangelist.

"Who are you exactly looking for?" Irvine shouted back to the halfling.

"That really is none of your concern now is it?" the halfling answered in a calm tone.

"It is, if you have any intentions of harming Suzail or it's citizens" Irvine responded coldly. "If you do not tell me, who you are looking for, or what your business with this person is, then I can not let you pass these gates."

The halfling was about to say something, but the man standing next to him held his hand. "Forgive us, but we were ordered by Storm Silverhand of Shadowdale to come to Suzail and find this person. If it matters, my mother is Jessica Jandar the royal gamekeeper. I'm sure she could would like to see her baby boy, who she has not seen in ages."

Minerva sensed something familiar about the young man's voice. She walked a little ways down the road, and got a better look at the young man, recognizing him instantly. "Sawyer, is that you?"

The young man with dark red hair squinted in Minerva's direction. "Minerva Egslet, it has been a long time."

"You know him?" Malcolm asked as he caught up with her.

Minerva smiled. "I was a squire to Sawyer's father, Lander the Benefactor. He convinced me that I should follow my own path instead of what my mother and father wanted me to do. I used to watch Sawyer spar with some of the priests of Helm."

"Lander the Benefactor," Malcolm muttered," You mean Lander the Backstabber." Minerva scowled at the young knight, while Irvine turned back and smiled. The tall guard didn't know much about Lander, but he had heard stories of the young man named Sawyer who left for Suzail to jouney Fauern to become a druid.

"This is my friend Bowie Butterball," Sawyer said politely as he and Bowie quickly made their way up to the three guards.

"You've developed into quite a handsome young man Sawyer," Minerva remarked with a smile. "It's good to see you and since it is you, I guess I could escort you and your friend to the palace to see Jessica."

"Do you think it's wise to just take them to the palace?" Malcolm asked with concern," I mean what would the king and queen say? They probably would have us arrested."

"If what I heard is true Malcolm," Irvine remarked with a slight grin," the king and queen would probably arrest us if we didn't take them to the palace."

Jessica Jandar was tending to her private garden that was behind her small cottage, which sat in the back of the royal garden. Wearing leather breeches and a light blue cotton shirt, Jessica was in her early forties, but she appeared to be in her early thirties. She had long dark red hair with blue eyes, a slender figure, and full pouting lips.

After tending to her garden, Jessica walked around the royal garden, watching the wonders of nature. Today just happened to be her day off, and she thanked the gods that she didn't have to walk the king's pet pegasus. Besides it being her day off, this day was rather sacred to Jessica. She was happy, yet there was a void in her heart, which could only be filled by the presence of her son.

"It's a nice day isn't it," a voice that was all too familiar to Jessica said quietly. A voice she had not heard in so long.

The sound of his voice caused Jessica's heart to skip a beat. She turned around, seeing Sawyer standing there smiling. At first, she thought it was an illusion. A trick that was orchestrated by Vangerdahast, or one of his War Wizards.

"It's great to see you mother," Sawyer said softly, walking up to his mother, then embracing her.

"My son, I have missed you so much," Jessica whispered as she held her son closely. A tear streamed down her face, and she pulled away. "How have you been?"

Sawyer smiled back at his mother. "I have been quite well mother. I finished college in Silverymoon, then I traveled to Shadowdale, where I met some rather interesting people. I studied under a druid named Merith for a short time. He was one of the Knights of Myth Drannor."

"That sounds lovely." Jessica commented, then her eyes saw something small moving around her son. She looked behind him, seeing a small black-brown furred rodent moving around. "Is that a wolverine?"

"Yes, her name is Erilett," Sawyer answered," I met her in Silverymoon." He quieted his voice to a whisper," Don't tell, but I had to sneak her past the guards by putting her in my backpack for a little bit."

Jessica looked down at Erilett. The wolverine wagged her tail, looking up at Jessica with big innocent eyes. She then darted off in the opposite direction. "She'll be fine," Sawyer remarked, watching Erilett as she lay down next to his mother's cottage.

Jessica studied the wolverine for a moment, then noticed her son looking off in the distance. "What's wrong dear?"

"It's nothing mother," Sawyer quickly answered. Looking away from her, he spotted two finely dressed women whispering to one another. The druid had a feeling they were talking about him returning home. The noble women had always been gossiping about Sawyer and his mother for as long as the druid could remember.

"Looks like some things never change," he muttered coldly.

Jessica wondered what her son was talking about, but then her keen sense of hearing picked up bits and pieces of the conversation the two noble women were having.

"Mother, why don't you leave this place?" Sawyer asked her. "You could live in Arabel, or Shadowdale. You shouldn't have to endure the whispers and taunting."

Jessica shook her head. "Sawyer we've been through this before. I've lived in Suzail most of my life. This is the place where I married your father and raised you. Everything I need, I have right here. So what if the lady nobles are gossiping about me, or you. They gossip about everyone so that they don't have to think about how their husbands are sleeping with other women."

"And if Jessica did leave, who would take care of the horses when they get sick?" a deep and powerful voice remarked a little ways away from Sawyer.

"Good morning your majesty Azoun," Sawyer said as he turned to greet the King Azoun Obarskyr with a bow. Azoun Obarskyr IV was a stocky man, standing just less than six foot. He had thick brown hair and a brown beard that both had streaks of grey going through it. His blue eyes showed that of a man with honor, love, and a sense of what is right.

Azoun was dressed in a long silk red robe with gems stiched down the middle. Upon his head sat a golden crown with jewels that were lines around the bottom. Standing next to the king was his Queen Filfaeril. Filfaeril smiled at Sawyer, her long blond hair shimmering in the sunlight.

Wearing a long silk blue dress, the queen walked up to Sawyer, getting a better look at him. "What a fine young man you have grown up to be Sawyer. Your father would be proud."

Queen Filfaeril's words made Sawyer blush. He glanced over his mother, who was biting her lip. King Azoun was wearing a proud smile on his face.

The druid looked back over at Filfaeril and smiled at her warmly. If someone ever asked Sawyer who made the biggest impact on his life, he would immediately answer "Queen Filfaeril of Cormyr." Sawyer did love his mother, but when the druid was younger, Jessica would always be away on business in some exotic land, leaving him in the care of Filfaeril, and when Azoun would be away on "business" the queen would seek out Sawyer, inviting him to stay the night at the palace.

The queen would keep Sawyer up, sharing stories and tales about the ancient lands. She would teach him about dancing, the art, and how to be a gentleman. True Filfaeril had two daughters, but they seemed all too grown up to spend time with their mother. When Sawyer grew older, many thought that he was bedding the queen, which of course wasn't true.

Still, one of the reasons Sawyer had left Cormyr, was to get away from the intrigue.

"So how old are you now Sawyer?" Azoun asked with a smirk, as if he just remembered something

"I'm only twenty-two milord," Sawyer answered with a bow, then he remembered something," Speaking of which, Happy Birthday."

King Azoun chuckled. "I was just about to say the very same thing to you."

The druid shook his head. "It's not my birthday today. My birthday isn't until the twenty-seventh, and today is...today is my birthday. I apologize. Being on the road for a long time has made me somewhat forgetful I guess."

"You not need to apologize for anything Sawyer," Filfaeril said softly, pinching the druid's cheek. "In fact, tonight Azoun is holding a formal ball in honor of his birthday. You are more than welcome to come if you want."

"The ball...I'd love to, but I will have to ask my friend first," Sawyer responded," He's a halfling with brown hair."

Jessica shook her head, saying that she hadn't seen any halflings running around the royal garden. "I think I saw him wandering the palace," Azoun answered, stroking his beard," He said that he needed to speak with one of our librarians. Something about recruitment of some kind."

Bowie Butterball stood quietly in the Royal Library, flanked on both sides by wooden shelves that were full of books. Normally, the halfling would be sitting at a table with a large pile of open books, indulging on the information that was inside the tomes. However, on this occasion, he found himself staring at one of the librarians. She was beautiful, appearing in her early twenties, and stood about five and a half feet tall. She wore a white cotton dress over her voluptuous and curvy body, had long strawberry blond hair, and blue eyes. At the moment, the woman was sitting at the reference desk, appearing to be bored.

The halfling bard reached under his white silk shirt and pulled out a small bronze amulet that hung around his neck. The amulet itself had a small black rock embedded in the middle of it. "Are you sure she is one of the recruits we're looking for?" Bowie whispered.

"Don't let her first impression fool you Bowie," Sylune Silverhand's ghostly voice said from within the amulet. "You are a bard, but you are also one of best swordsmen I've seen. Sawyer is a druid, but he's trained by some of the best swordsmen in Cormyr. Virgo, though she appears to be a simple librarian, has had extensive training from some of the Purple Dragon Knights. Despite you all being of different professions, you three would be quite a trio of swordsmen. Except for Virgo who is actually a woman."

Bowie stared down at the amulet where the spirit of Sylune Silverhand, once the Witch of Shadowdale who had died saving her beloved town now resided. Sylune had a habit of saying phrases that didn't make a lot of sense to him, but nevertheless he was glad she was there to help him.

"That's what godmothers are for Bowie," Sylune's voice whispered to him as if she had read his mind. He felt a strong warmness grip his hand gently, then the warmness disappeared.

The halfling took a deep breath, then walked over to where the librarian was standing. "Excuse me, your name wouldn't happen to be Virgo would it?"

The woman stared at the halfling for a moment. Reaching into her dress, she pulled out a pair of golden-rimmed bifocals and placed them over her eyes. "Sorry, I thought there were two of you for a moment," she responded in a quiet clear voice. "Yes I am Virgo. What can I help you with?"

Bowie smiled and looked around the library. Seeing that nobody was around, he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small silver pin that was shaped like a harp. "My name is Bowie Butterball and I represent the Harpers Organization. An organization that goes around the realms-"

"I know who the Harpers are," interrupted Virgo with a smirk. "What exactly are you doing here? Are you trying to recruit me or something?"

Bowie laughed softly. "Well that just saved me about ten minutes of speech, but yes the Harpers are interested in recruiting you as an agent."

Virgo raised an eyebrow. She pondered what an organization like the Harpers would be interested in her for. "Why do the Harpers want me?" Virgo asked. "I'm not that much of fighter. We have many other capable warriors who would be more than willing to be Harpers."

Bowie nodded. "True, but I was told to recruit you and two others from around Cormyr, and from what I hear just now, you're actually a pretty good swordswoman."

Virgo chuckled. "I guess you must have heard the story about how I broke Tanalasta's nose."

"Well I didn't hear about that," Bowie commented, shrugging his shoulders. "All I heard was that you are a good fighter. But being a Harper is more than just fighting villains, singing songs, and getting our noses into other people's business. It's about adventure, and finding yourself. From watching you sitting at the desk, you looked like you wanted to be doing something else."

Virgo sighed. "My mother Molliandra Rowanmantle, is friends with King Azoun. I live here in the palace, surrounded by scandals and conspiracies. I just want to leave. Do you know what I mean?"

Bowie smiled. "Not really, but I know someone who would understand what you are saying. So are you in or out? I'll tell you now, after we leave Suzail, we'll be probably be going to Eveningstar to find the other two recruits, if my "contact" is right."

"Contact?" Virgo asked, gently taking the pin from Bowie. She then grabbed his hand with hers and shook his hand with a firm grip.

"There you are," declared Sawyer as he stepped in the library, looking at Bowie. He then looked over at the woman Bowie appeared to be talking to. The druid's heart began to race as he stared at Virgo.

The halfling grinned. It wasn't just Sawyer's expression when he first saw Virgo that amused Bowie, but also Virgo's reaction when she saw Sawyer enter the library.

"This is Virgo," Bowie said calmly," I just asked her about being being one of our newest Harper Agents. From what I hear, she is a good fighter."

It took a few moment for Bowie's words to sink into Sawyer' head. "Oh...will you be joining us," the druid said after taking a short breath.

"Well…sure...wait, you're a Harper too?" Virgo answered as her face turned. Sawyer nodded his head, staring at the small ring with Obarskyr crest on it, then turned to Bowie.

"King Azoun has just invited us to a ball he is holding for his birthday. I didn't know how long it would take you to find our agent so I told him that I would ask you first."

Bowie looked at Sawyer and Virgo. "Normally I would say that we need to get moving, but I think going to the ball is a good way to welcome Virgo into the Harpers."


	2. Birthday Bash

**II Birthday Bash II**

Bowie Butterball had spent the remainder of the day wandering about the palace. When Sawyer and Virgo asked if he would be bringing a date to the the king's ball, the halfling simply replied that he would have to ask the Daughter of Yondalla.

Around the palace, many of the lady nobles were "discussing" the return of the gamekeeper's son. "I wonder if he will be attending the ball tonight?" one of them asked.

Another one of the ladies said," I've seen him around the palace with the queen. Scandalous reasons no doubt."

While the women of the court continued with their gossip, the preparations for the king's ball were well underway. The ball would be held inside of the palace ballroom, a large room with redwood floors and redwood walls. Large banners that bore the Obarskyr purple dragon crest draped down from the ceiling. A band of Cormyr's most talented musicians had been booked upon request by the king himself.

After meeting Virgo, Sawyer had left the library and wandered quietly through the palace. He reminisced on his younger days of growing up around the palace-that is, until Filfaeril and Jessica found him and dragged him down to the royal tailor, an eccentric young woman named Adriane.

When she finished taking the druid's measurements, Adriane delved into a large wardrobe and fished out a long sleeved green silk shirt with emeralds stitched all over the shirt.

Sawyer had taken one look at the shirt and immediately thought it was atrocious. But before he could voice his opinion on the shirt Adriane had selected for him, the eccentric tailor pulled off his leathers and gave him a pair of purple pants to go with his shirt.

Sawyer had asked if he could have some privacy while he tried on the clothes. When Adriane left, the druid quickly reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a nice looking royal-blue shirt and black pants. He peeked around to see if anyone was around, and after seeing no one, the druid quickly put the clothes on, and wild shaped himself into an owl and flew out of the window.

Adriane came back to check on Sawyer, and all she could find was the green shirt and purple pants crumpled on the floor.

The druid soared high above the palace. He flew down towards the castle, his dark green eyes quickly spotting Virgo walking with Bowie. Sawyer descended down a little lower, moving closer to the halfing and the woman, his eyes continuing to stare at Virgo.

Sawyer landed silently on the ground, then changed from his owl form to that of a small orange tabby cat. He looked up, seeing that Bowie and Virgo were talking. Curiosity began to creep into the mind of the druid who now was walking like the cat he shifted into, silently moving closer to Virgo and Bowie.

Hearing the pitter-patter of little feet from behind, the halfling glanced back, seeing a small orange tabby cat sitting right behind him and Virgo. He looked closer at the feline, seeing the cat's dark green eyes fixed on Virgo. It only took a few seconds for Bowie to recognize the orange tabby cat. The halfling shook his head and then smiled at Virgo. "So you're from Arabel?" Bowie asked Virgo.

"Yes. My mother married Brendan Rowanmantle," Virgo answered sweetly," just shortly after I had turned two winters old. She never really learned who my father was, but Brendan had loved me as if I was his own daughter. He died shortly before my little brother Valliant was born. Right now Val is now in Eveningstar with his friend Roland. They get into all sorts of trouble."

Bowie felt a small tingle coming from his amulet when Virgo had mentioned the names of her brother and his friend. When the woman turned her head to look at a couple of birds, Bowie reached into his shirt and gave the amulet a squeeze, letting Sylune know that he would talk with her in a moment.

"So, did you ask the Daughter of Yondalla if she would be able to make it to the ball? Daughter of Yondalla, is she some kind of cleric of the halfling goddess?" Virgo asked curiously.

"Something like that," Bowie remarked with a smile," Hannah is usually quite busy, but she had told me that she would be arriving soon." The halfling looked up at Virgo," speaking of which, is there someone you look forward to dancing with tonight.

Virgo stumbled, almost falling to the ground. " I've only worked at the palace for a year, and usually don't go to any of the balls. When you have princesses like Tanalasta and Alusair living under the same room as you, it's hard to get any looks from a man." Sawyer's ears perked up. Growing up around the palace, Sawyer had never really gotten to know Azoun's older daughter Tanalasta, but he had spent much time with the king's younger daughter Alusair. Like Sawyer, she had no love of court gossip and had been really friendly with Sawyer, showing him the basics of fighting with a sword. Like many of the higher-ranking purple dragons, Alusair believed that Sawyer's father Lander wasn't a traitor.

Bowie wondered if Virgo was telling the truth or not. He did not believe that a beautiful woman such as her would never be asked to a ball. He decided not to press the subject, understanding that it might take her some time to fully trust the halfling.

"Well I'm sure there is someone who would love to dance with you," Bowie remarked. Virgo sighed, looking down at her feet. She didn't see the halfling turn his head back to wink at the tabby cat.

The guests for King Azoun's Birthday Ball arrived at sundown. Many members of the Cormeraril, Crownsilver, and Hawklin noble families were in attendance, as was Azoun and Filfaeril's daughter Alusair. The princess was dressed in a thin purple silk dress. However Azoun's older daughter Tanalasta, and the Court Wizard Vangerdahast were not in attendance. Reliable sources from the court said, that they were traveling to Aglarond for the month to help train the War Wizards.

King Azoun and Queen Filfaeril were quietly sitting at a large wooden table, surrounded by servant and purple dragons. Their gamekeeper would have been there, but she had felt very tired and decided to catch up on some sleep.

Many couples were dancing gracefully across the vast dance floor as the band was playing a beautiful Cormyerian ballad.

"Kind of reminds me of the Harper Ball in Twilight Hall," Sawyer heard Bowie comment merrily as the halfling approached him from behind.

Sawyer turned around, seeing Bowie dressed in his elven chain armor with a thin white V cut shirt over it and black pants. Standing next to Bowie was the most beautiful halfling the druid had even laid his eyes on. She had deep blue eyes, beautiful blond hair, and wore a purple sundress. "Don't you look ravishing tonight Bowie," Sawyer remarked. He looked over at the halfling standing next to Bowie. "And you must be Hannah."

The female halfling made a bow. "Yes, and you must be Sawyer," she answered politely. The druid stared into her eyes. There were nights were Bowie would just go on and on about "his goddess". Bowie had told Sawyer that Hannah was not only a power priestess of Yondalla, but an actual daughter of the goddess as well.

"You're just as beautiful as Bowie describes you," Sawyer commented. Hannah blushed lightly and Bowie kissed her cheek. Sawyer smiled, then looked over at the door, his eyes seeing Virgo standing there. She looked very beautiful and very nervous in her long purple dress that looked like a larger version of Hannah's.

"Go ask her to dance," Bowie whispered to Sawyer, elbowing him in the ribs. "Go and show her you're cat-like steps." The druid rolled his eyes and walked over to the door.

Virgo looked around the ballroom. She wasn't used to the grandeur and the pageantry of a Cormyrian ball. Her eyes glanced over at the couples on the dance floor. How she wished could easily move as they do. She was just within seconds of walking right out of the door when she saw Sawyer walking towards her. She briefly remembered their first encounter in the library. Back then he was wearing leathers. Now was dressed in very expensive clothes. Virgo thought he was the most handsome man in the room.

Sawyer approached Virgo with a smile. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Um...thank you," she answered nervously. The druid saw her face turn red with a blush similar to Hannah's.

The druid looked out at the dance floor, then back at Virgo. "So...Would you like to dance?"

Virgo but her lip and shrugged. Now was the moment of truth. She would share with Sawyer, what she had hesitated to share with Bowie earlier.

"Icantdance," she responded quietly in all one word.

Sawyer looked at her. "I didn't exactly hear that."

"I can't dance," she repeated more slowly.

Sawyer shook his head. "Follow my lead," he said qucikly as he grabbed Virgo's hand and quickly pulled her to the dance floor.

From her seat, Filfaeril watched as Sawyer and Virgo arrived at the dance floor. The druid took her by the waist and together they danced. Their steps and pace were graceful, but also quick. The queen smiled and patted her husband's shoulder and pointed to the dance floor.

Hannah looked over at Sawyer and Virgo. "Did you know he could do that?" Bowie's eyes widened as he watched Sawyer turn Virgo into a dip, then twirl her back into his arms.

Together, the King and Queen of Cormyr sat up from their table and walked to the dance floor. Many of the couples stopped, including Sawyer and Virgo. King Azoun gracefully stepped up to Sawyer and asked if he could dance with Virgo. Sawyer looked at Virgo, who shrugged nervously. The King of Cormyr took the young woman's hand and together they danced at a much slower pace.

Sawyer stood there, his eyes watching Virgo. When he was dancing with her, he had felt a strong burning sensation from his heart. Now as she danced with King Azoun, the burning in his heart grew stronger.

"May I have this dance," Filfaeril asked as she walked up to his side. Sawyer nodded and took her waist. Just as Azoun and Virgo had begun, their steps were slow, but they began to move in a quicker pace.

The other couples resumed their dancing, and Bowie and Hannah quickly joined them on the dance floor. While she danced with Azoun, Virgo glanced over at Alusair. The Princess appeared to be talking to a young woman dressed in furs and leathers, but her eyes were looking directly at Sawyer.

A wave of jealousy washed over Virgo, which caused her to stumble a little bit. "Are you all right my dear?" Azoun asked her, helping Virgo to her feet.

Virgo smiled and thanked the King of Cormyr. "Yes, everything's fine," she added. Azoun nodded, then looked over at Sawyer and Queen Filfaeril. "I'll let you in on a secret. Filfaeril taught Sawyer everything he knows about dancing." Virgo laughed as she watched Sawyer spin the Queen of Cormyr into a dip, then pulled her back up.

"Be careful Sawyer, I'm not as young as I used to be," the queen remarked with a wink.

Everyone danced for what seemed like another hour until the band announced they were taking a break.

Just as the music stopped and the dance floor cleared, Bowie kissed Hannah softly on the lips and held her in his arms. His brown eyes wandered across the room, seeing Sawyer and Virgo laughing and talking with the King and Queen. He then turned his sights to Alusair and the woman she had been talking with since the king's ball began. The princess seemed to be staring over at Sawyer and Virgo. After a moment, the young woman and the princess walked over to an open door and walked outside.

When the princess was out of his view, Bowie went to go for in for another kiss, but the moment was spoiled by a loud scream that came from outside.

Silence filled the room as a second scream came from the outside. Sawyer went to grab his sword, but he remembered leaving his weapon at his mother's cottage. Hannah chanted a word, and two short swords in their sheaths appeared in her arms. One of the weapons Sawyer recognized was Bowie's short sword Vithirl.

Azoun quickly ran to the door while Filfaeril told everyone to remain calm. The two halflings and the druid followed him closely.

The king began to fear that something terrible had befallen his younger daughter. He walked outside, seeing Alusair lying on the ground, clutching her right arm as she groaned in pain.

"Manshoon clone...Marlena...the Stormhorns..." were the words Alusair spoke in between her curses and moaning.

The King of Cormyr stood speechless, while Sawyer moved forward, examining Princess Alusair's body. Bowie wore a grim expression on his face, staring down at Alusair.

Sawyer bent down, looking over the princess' body. He quickly saw the parts of her dress was burned. He reached over and touched her arm, causing her to curse and twitch. "Her arm's broken," Sawyer said softly. The druid began chanting a healing spell, channeling the energy from the trees outside. He successfully healed Alusair's arm. The princess looked up at him, then quickly fell asleep on the floor.

"Why would a Manshoon clone want to take a woman up to the Stormhorns?" Bowie asked, looking at Azoun.

The King of Cormyr sighed. "That young woman was Princess Marlena. Her father is King Newt, the chief of Eagle Peak, a settlement in the Stormhorn Mountains. For the past month, King Newt has had trouble from a band of giants, bugbears, and ogres. The leader of this band, is a man named Lucius Darkfang, who wants to control Eagle Peak, as well the mines in the mountains. We have been helping King Newt against Lucius, but the forces we send up there are of little help. They say that Lucius has control of a two spellcasters who have able to defeat Newt's best warriors."

"Would Manshoon know that one of his clones is being controlled by someone else?" Sawyer asked. "Do you think he would have something to do with Lucius Darkfang and his group?"

Bowie shook his head. "Manshoon is powerful, but he is also the leader of the Zhentarim, which means he has a lot more to worry about than someone getting control of one of the dozens of clones he created. Whoever this Lucius is, he is either powerful, or has some powerful friends." Sawyer and Hannah looked at Bowie, seeing a cold look in his eyes. He felt warmness coming from his amulet and heard Sylune's voice in his head, telling him not to act rashly.

Virgo had just walked outside. She looked on the ground, seeing Alusair lying on the ground. "Regardless of the situation," Bowie continued," it sounds like we have to go to the Stormhorn Mountains and find Lucius and rescue Marlena." He looked over at Virgo. "You're more than welcome to join us Virgo."

"I'm a Harper aren't I?" she answered with a smile looking down at the halfling.

"I'm going too!" King Azoun declared in a proud voice. The king's eyes stared directly at Bowie, showing the halfling how serious he was.

The three Harpers and the Daughter of Yondalla exchanged glances. After a moment of awkward silence, Bowie nodded his head. "Sure, you can come with us. Now let's all meet here in a half an hour, and from here we'll go to the Stormhorn Mountains." Bowie looked over at Hannah and smiled. "I think we might need to visit our old friend Gorstag."

Hannah giggled and nodded while the three humans looked at each other in confusion.

Virgo and Sawyer walked over picking up Alusair's sleeping body while Bowie Butterball stared out into the night sky.


	3. Marlena's Rescue

**III Marlena's Rescue III**

Lucius Darkfang sat comfortably on this throne, hiding away inside of a dark cave that lied within the Stormhorn Mountains. Six feet tall and slender, Lucius had pale white skin and long blond hair. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his black robe and eyed the corner where Princess Marlena lay during her magical slumber. "Pretty thing," he muttered as his grey eyes watched the sleeping princess. The clone servants his brother Charbrys had provided him with had done their job well.

"I really must thank my brother for lending your services to me," Lucius mused softly," You both have proven to be quite adequate servants. Nice touch with the whole Manshoon disguise by the way Sedivar. Perhaps after I ransom the princess and rule Eagle Peak, I will make you both captains of my guard."

"Master do you not worry that King Azoun will be sending an envoy to rescue the princess?" the servant named Sedivar asked.

Lucius stared at both of the servants who stood to his left. Charbrys had never told him how he created the clones, or where they originally came from, but then again Lucius never asked his brother in the first place. Both of the servants Sedivar and Dedivar made excellent bodyguards, far greater than the bugbears and orcs he had under his command.

"I expect that the king will send emissaries to take back the princess," Lucius answered calmly," But a small battalion of purple dragons is nothing my legion couldn't handle." His eyes wandered over to the princess. "At dawn we will make the ransom and prepare to invade Eagle Peak. If anyone decides to try and stop us, we will destroy them.

At that moment, deep within one of the caves miles away from where Lucius and his men were hiding, the copper dragon named Gorstag was enjoying the entertainment that was being provided by one of his many guests who had visited unexpectedly in this late hour.

"...And then Storm and I fought through the vicious company of Zhentarim while Rouric and Rathan purified the holy altar and released the spirit trapped in the temple," Bowie said in an ominous voice.

The halfling stood up against a large rock, his hand motions depicting the swordplay that he and Storm were doing in his story. Dressed in full plate armor with his vorpral sword at his side, King Azoun sat silently, listening to the bard's story. Virgo, Sawyer, and Hannah were sitting behind the king. Hannah wore golden plate armor while Sawyer and Virgo were both dressed in studded leather armor. Everyone is dressed for a fight, Gorstag thought as he sat in the back, listening to Bowie's story.

After he was finished with his story the small audience applauded. Bowie looked at everyone, then at Gorstag. "Thank you once again for letting us rest our feet before we go and rescue Princess Marlena."

The dragon nodded his copper scaled head. "As always Bowie Butterball, it's always a pleasure when you and your lady visit. Rescuing the princess from this Lucius Darkfang does not sound like an easy task. Especially if it's true that he has the aid of a Manshoon clone. Not to mention that he has hordes of orcs and bugbears helping him."

A serious expression crossed the halfling's face when he nodded. The King of Cormyr saw the look on Bowie's face and leaned close to the druid. "He gets rather serious when Manshoon's name is mentioned."

Sawyer leaned closer to Azoun. "Manshoon murdered Bowie's parents in front of his eyes. There is a lot more to it that what he lets on, but Bowie has spent most of his life training for the day he would confront Manshoon. Though he doesn't say it, I believe that if Bowie got the chance, he would avenge his parent's death and kill Manshoon."

Azoun looked over at Bowie, then at Sawyer. "Whether Bowie decides to kill Manshoon will be Bowie's own decision." The king smiled and patted the druid on the back. "This has been a quite a birthday for the both of us." Sawyer looked over, seeing Erilett nestled comfortably Virgo's lap. The woman turned to Sawyer and smiled

Hannah grinned and walked up to Bowie and whispered something in his ear. The halfling bard gave a quick nod and looked at the three humans. "Let's go rescue the princess, but I think we should try and sneak into the cave where Lucius is hiding, which isn't that far from this cave from what Hannah has told me. I don't want to doubt our strength, but I think the five of us will have a tough time defeated the band of bugbears and orcs."

Bowie took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye, the bard saw an open grin spread across the face of the copper dragon. Gorstag looked at Bowie and slowly spoke," I know that you would like to use stealth Bowie, but if you really don't want to face all those orcs and bugbears, I believe I could be of some assistance."

Running a hand across his robe, Lucius continued to watch the princess sleep. Sedivar and Dedivar were standing against the wall, watching the entrance for any sign of intruders.

Lucius closed his eyes, anticipating what tomorrow would bring, but just as he closed his eyes, a bright light shined from the outside and flooded the cave, blinding Lucius and the two servants. When the light disappeared. Lucius screamed," What was that?"

Sedivar and Dedivar did not hear Lucius Darkfang's question as the screams of frightened orcs echoed inside the cave. They could make out one word through the screams..."Dragon!"

"Don't just stand there!" yelled Lucius once the screams had reached his ears," Go and destroy it!"

The servants stared at each other, ready to follow the order they were just given, but before they could move, the King of Cormyr, Sawyer, Virgo, and Bowie were racing towards them with their weapons drawn.

'You think Hannah will be all right?" Virgo asked Bowie.

"You didn't see that wall of fire she made," Bowie responded in a loud cheerful voice.

"I couldn't see it with all those orcs running and screaming past me," Azoun remarked just before he stopped a few feet from the clones. The King of Cormyr got a good look at them. They wore the same colored robes as Manshoon, and stood about the same height, but looking at their pale faces and long black hair, something in the king's mind reassured him that niether of them were magical copies of the wizard Manshoon. Still, his look grew more serious as he started at both of them with anger in his eyes. "Which one of you attacked my daughter?"

"That would be me," proclaimed Sedivar in proud voice," You'll have to forgive my friend he doesn't speak. But your daughter's screams were beautiful. I hope to one day listen to them again."

King Azoun roared a battle cry, holding his long sword forward. He made a quick slash attempt at the clone, but Sedivar stepped back. The clone began weaving a spell, looking directly at the king. Lightning sparked from his fingertips and a long and powerful bolt shot at the king, hitting him directly in the chest.

Standing behind them, Bowie began to sing an old Chondathan ballad, the power of his music strengthening his comrades. Sawyer channeled his energy, weaving a thorn spray spell. A long line of darts sprang forth from his arms, hitting Sedivar's body.

Virgo and Erilett had their attentions focused on the other clone Dedivar. The wolverine sprang forward, slashing her claws deeply across his hip. Virgo moved in, bringing her Berserker Blade across the clone's chest, but Dedivar moved left, allowing only his right arm to take the cut. Virgo gripped her sword tighter, using the power of her Berserker Blade to fly into a rage. She stepped forward once again slashing her weapon into Dedivar's chest.

Dedivar put his left hand over his bleeding chest. Blood flowed between his fingertips, but that didn't stop him from attempting to cast a spell. With his fingers, he motioned for the Unholy Blight spell, and a cloud of darkness materialized in front of the woman and the wolverine.

The darkness cloud pressed itself into their bodies. Virgo began to feel sickness creep into her stomach. She wanted to quit the fight and lay on the floor, but being in her state of rage, the young woman wasn't going to lie down. Erilett let out a cry and slumped onto the ground.

Bowie saw Virgo standing there, fighting off the clone and her sickness. He looked at both of the clones, disbelieving that they would be in anyway a creation of the Manshoon's. He looked past them, seeing a tall man in black robes standing there, watching as the fight ensued. He must be Lucius Darkfang, The halfling said to himself as he darted forward, making a hard slash across Sedivar's leg then used his quick feet to move past him. When Bowie made it though the fray, he stood in front of Lucius, drawing Vithril, and grinned. "Lucius Darkfang I presume."

Lucius stared at the halfling. There was something familiar about the halfling, but Lucius had trouble figuring out who it was. "I didn't think clones of Manshoon would be this easy to fight," Bowie remarked with a chuckle.

Lucius looked past the halfling, seeing Sedivar doing what appeared to be a wild dance. The clone cursed in frustration as he couldn't control the motions of his body. King Azoun took this opportunity and cut his long sword hard across Sedivar's neck. The clone gasped in horror as he felt a sharp pain, then the separation of his head from his body.

"Inferior clones!" Lucius yelled as he drew his long sword. "I would have expected better from Charbrys."

"Charbrys?" Bowie whispered in confusion, seeming to remember the name from somewhere in his past. Lucius screamed as he came at the halfling, swinging his sword at Bowie's head. The halfling quickly deflected both of Lucius Darkfang's attacks with ease. The bard spun fast, and drove the pommel of his short sword hard into the bony jaw of Lucius Darkfang.

His jaw beginning to swell, Lucius jumped back and pulled out a small ruby, and chanted the word "Everlund." Just as the command word left his lips, Bowie sprang forward, slapping the blade of Vithril across his face. Lucius stepped back once again, vanishing in front of the halfling's eyes. Bowie let out an elvish curse as he sheathed Vithril.

A few feet from Bowie, Sawyer and Virgo were finishing off Dedivar. Virgo drove her blade into the midsection of the clone while Sawyer wove another thorn spray spell. Dedivar made no sound when the barrage of darts hit his body. He reached out with a hand to throw another spell, but then the blackness took him and his lifeless body fell to the cave floor.

Hannah quietly entered the cave, seeing the two bodies on the floor. She looked over at King Azoun who was holding the wolverine in his arms. Erilett shivered softly as she looked up at Hannah, then fell asleep in the arms of the King of Cormyr.

"She'll be fine," Sawyer said as he wrapped an arm around Virgo. "How goes the situation on the outside?"

"Gorstag and I managed to scatter them across the Stormhorns," Hannah responded cheerfully," If Lucius wants to look for his men, he better start searching before they get eaten by some giants."

"He'll probably back run to Charbrys to complain about his inferior clones," Bowie remarked as he carried a sleeping Marlena over his shoulder.

"Charbrys? Who is that?" asked Sawyer.

Bowie shook his head. "I don't know Sawyer, but my gut is starting to tell me that he and I have crossed paths before."


	4. A King's Gift

**IV A King's Gift IV**

Tarsakh 1 1365 DR, Year of the Sword

Shortly after the defeat of the Legion of Lucius (a nickname concieved by the halfling bard), Bowie bad placed Marlena safely on Gorstag's back. The copper dragon promised that he would return the princess safely to her father. After Gorstag left, Hannah teleported everyone back to the palace gates. When they arrived, Hannah bid her friends farewell and kissed Bowie goodbye. Azoun asked Bowie if he, Sawyer, and Virgo would be leaving the next morning. The halfling told the king that he and his fellow Harpers would set out in a few days.

Three days flew by like a warm summer's breeze. Bowie spent most of his time in the palace, studying at the library or asking War Wizards if they knew the whereabouts of Lucius Darkfang. None of the War Wizards were of any help, and the court mage Vangerdahast refused to see him. During the nighttime, Bowie would stay in the guest room King Azoun provided for him, speaking with Sylune about the location of the next two Harpers he was going to recruit.

Sawyer had spent his three days helping Virgo and his mother with their work around the palace. Virgo had to temporary leave her job as a librarian, which meant her last few days of work would mostly consist of cleaning up the messes that scribes left in the library, which didn't bother the young woman too much since she had Sawyer helping her.

Jessica was happy to see her son with a very beautiful and strong woman. Though they didn't display it in public, Virgo and Sawyer had grown quite fond of one another. At night, the couple would sit out, watching the stars in the sky. Much gossip was thrown around this subject, but none of the nobles had the fortitude to question the couple about their relationship.

When the morning of their departure finally arrived, Bowie, Sawyer, and Virgo had packed their belongings and were set for their journey. The halfling had intended to leave as soon as possible, but King Azoun had thrown a surprise breakfast in honor of them leaving.

After the breakfast, Sawyer told Bowie that he was going to say goodbye to his mother. When he arrived at her cottage, she and Queen Filfaeril were tending the garden.

It was a short goodbye as Jessica cried her tears and hugged her son farewell. The queen then pulled the druid into a tight embrace, making him promise that he would come and visit them soon.

After he biding his mother and the queen farewell, Sawyer walked through the palace halls. He stopped at an empty hallway, looking up at the tapestries on the wall. "Well well, if it isn't the traitor's son," a cold stern voice remarked from behind Sawyer. The druid turned around to see a handsome young man wearing a very expensive looking silk robe.

"Can I help you?" Sawyer asked calmly, keeping his hands at his sides, acting as if he hadn't heard the young man's comment.

"Auandar Bleth is my name," the young man stated in a snobbish tone," You must be Sawyer. Yes my father has told me about your family. How your father Lander was a traitor and how he was slain by my relative Clous, who also died mysteriously that day. And your mother...well my father thinks you both should have been thrown out onto the streets rather than working at the palace. At least you're leaving and taking that filthy whore Virgo with you."

It wasn't enough that Auandar was taunting Sawyer with his comments about his mother and father, but when the young Bleth had decided to call Virgo a filthy whore, something snapped inside of the druid. As Auandar Bleth continued to speak, Sawyer balled up his fist and drove it hard into the nobleman's jaw. The force of the druid's punch caught Auandar Bleth off guard, sending him down to the floor.

Auandar spat out a couple of teeth and clutched his jaw. He glared up at the druid with rage in his eyes. 'You'll pay for that!" he spat at the druid before he scrambled to his feet and stormed out of the hallway.

"Go run to mother," Sawyer muttered under his breath. He turned to continue down the hall, but standing behind him was the King of Cormyr dressed in a blue robe.

"Word to the wise Sawyer. Try to avoid confrontations with nobles. Come along, I have something for you." Sawyer stood there, wondering what King Azoun meant.

The king and the druid proceeded down the hallway and into a small room. The walls were white stone with the Cormyrian banner painted on the floor. Hanging all over the walls were swords of various designs. Azoun looked at Sawyer with a serious expression on his face. "Before we continue I must tell you Sawyer, that your father did not die a traitor. Lander was one of my most courageous knights. Sadly, someone he thought as a friend framed him. Auandar did tell you that your father did die at the hands of his relative Clous, but what he didn't mention was that it was Clous who was the traitor, not your father. There was no mystery to how Clous Bleth died. He and your father slayed each other in battle. Every other knight in the company that day was told not to say a word about the matter ever again." The King of Cormyr stopped and smiled. "Which brings me to why we are here. Now I'm sure you know that I have a rather extensive collection of magical swords." Sawyer nodded and the king continued," When I was informed that you were arriving-and if you're curious it was Vangey who told me, you were arriving-I remembered that there was something your father wanted to give you all these years when he deemed that you were ready for it."

"Before you were born Sawyer, your father went on a journey to Cormanthor to visit a friend. During his time there, he came across a powerful sword." Sawyer watched as King Azoun pulled one of the swords from the wall. It was a beautiful weapon, with a blade that was long and green, and hilt with black leather gripping. "When your father returned, he asked that I keep this sword safe. After he died, I continued to keep the sword hidden, waiting until the day I could hand it over to you."

"So, you're giving me this sword?" Sawyer asked, eyeing the long sword.

The King of Cormyr nodded. "Yes, but on one condition. I want you to watch over Virgo. Show her the world. She has lived her entire life in Cormyr and has yet to see the rest of Fauern."

"You didn't have to ask," Sawyer responded quietly. Azoun nodded and placed the green-bladed long sword in Sawyer's hand. The druid sighed, looking down at the sword on his belt. He had received the sword from his mother when he was just a child. She had told him that it once belonged to his father.

Sawyer reached into his belt and drew his father's sword. He held it out for Azoun to take. "Do you think you could watch over my father's sword? I don't know how he would feel about me wielding another blade? But something tells me that he would want me to use this green-bladed sword you have just given me."

King Azoun shook his head. "Your father was a man who believed that everyone should set out on their own path in life. If he was alive at this moment, he would be the one presenting you with this sword, telling you how very proud of he is to have a son like you. Now you must be off Sawyer. May Tymora aid you on and your companions on the road ahead. And do try and visit, Queen Filfaeril gets worried about you sometimes."

"Thank you," breathed Sawyer as he turned and walked out of the room.

'_So you are my new wielder' _a sultry voice whispered in Sawyer's mind as he was walking down the hallway.

"Who said that?" Sawyer asked aloud. The druid felt the sword vibrate gently in his hand.

_'I am Elowynn, the sword you now hold in your hand. I have been in the hands of many elves, dating back to the Crown Wars. Some like to call me the Unlucky Blade._

"Why do they call you the Unlucky Blade?" questioned Sawyer.

_'Let's just say that during the course of my existence, I have had many wielders, all who have died while gripping my hilt. However, you are the first human wielder I have had, so maybe things will be different."_

Sawyer bit his lip as he gently grazed Elowynn's pommel. The sword vibrated in his hand once more, and the druid could swear that it let out a giggle. _I have many secrets young druid, and perhaps you will be the one who will unlock them._

Dressed in their grey traveling garbs, Bowie and Virgo stood outside the gates of Suzail, waiting for their druid comrade. Erilett sat next to Virgo's foot, looking out into the city for any sign of her master, but it wasn't before long before the druid was walking up to them with a smile on his face. "Sorry that took so long," Sawyer apologized in a soft voice," So where are we going?"

Virgo looked at Bowie. Earlier in the morning she had asked him the same question, but the halfling bard told her not to worry. "We're traveling to Eveningstar," the halfling answered," There we will meet Virgo's brother Val and his friend Roland."

"Are you sure?" Virgo commented with a laugh. "I don't know how they could be of service to the Harpers. The only thing they know how to do is cause trouble."

Bowie waved a finger at her. "I remember you asking that question when I approached you about being a Harper. Besides, you would be surprised on how many troublemakers we have in the Harpers."

Sawyer looked at Bowie. "Is that what you were talking with Sylune about these past few days?"

The halfling nodded, but Virgo had a very confused look on her face. "Sylune? Sylune of Shadowdale? Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

Bowie chuckled. "That's a long story Virgo. Perhaps I will start at the beginning..."

As Bowie began his tale about Sylune sacrificing her life to save Shadowdale, Sawyer turned around and looked into the beautiful city of Suzail. He wasn't sure how long he would be on the road, or how much of Fauern he would be seeing during this time, but he was sure about one thing.

He would keep his promise to return home someday.

_**For Jason and Kristine**_

_**and to everyone else... Happy Holidays**_


End file.
